


Cold Feet

by ThePraxianWeasleyGeek



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, also vague mentions of smut, and classier than any actual sex scene I've ever written, butterfly bog, it's like a paragraph long, utter ridiculousness towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek/pseuds/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship (n): The assurance that there are people who will, in a pinch, help to smuggle you home when you fall asleep in your girlfriend's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> First Strange Magic fic! And about bloody time, too. Please note that I've not actually seen the full movie yet, so if there's any continuity errors then my apologies. 
> 
> Also, Dawn is perfect and unfazed by anything and takes no shit.

Bog really hadn't meant to stay the night.

Frustrating as it was that they had to sneak around like this, the alternative was revealing all to the Fairy King, and risking Marianne's already shaky agreement with him about seeing her paramour. If the princess' father knew exactly how far they'd strayed beyond the occasional afternoon visit, the Bog King suspected he might be prepared to go to war.

As such, Bog tried to exercise caution - any nights that saw him sneaking into the Light Kingdom would see him sneaking back out again before the sun rose. It was harder for Marianne to get away, but when an opportunity did present itself she, too, would be gone from his castle by morning.

He hadn't even been planning on any of... _that_ last night, anyway. There'd been an incident with the mushrooms that he'd had to sort out on his way over, and by the time that was fixed he'd been running so late that he'd decided just seeing Marianne - spending time with her when nobody else could interfere - would be enough.

That decision had lasted about two seconds past the point when he arrived at her window.

She'd clearly been waiting for him, standing and scowling out at the night with her elbows on the sill; but the moment he appeared her frown melted away. The window slammed open, Bog was seized by the collar, and Marianne pulled him into a long, deep kiss that made his wings go weak. A bit of a problem when you're hovering four storeys up.

Even so, he'd made it inside without incident. But they'd barely gotten past slightly breathless greetings before Marianne was kissing him again, and Bog had felt his resolve trickling away like so much sand. It _had_ been a while since they'd last met like this, and Marianne's... enthusiasm was infectious to say the least, and _ohh_ , she was doing that fingers-down-the-spine thing again -

In short one thing had led to another, as the saying went. They didn't end up talking much at all, favouring kisses and nips and faces buried in pillows (and, in Bog's case, other places); communicating in whispers and swallowed moans. By the end, he was wondering why he'd ever decided to abstain from this for the night.

Said night had flown past while they were otherwise occupied. Bog was more than aware of this, but the business with the mushrooms had left him more tired than he'd realised. As Marianne had settled down for the night he'd curled up beside her - just for a moment, he'd told himself. I'll leave any second now, he'd thought, as he pulled the covers up over them both. I just want a minute more with her first...

And now here he was, with golden light pooling on the floor beneath the window.

Bog's immediate thought was panic. There was no way he'd make it home unseen in daylight! One of the guards was bound to spot him sneaking out of the palace.

Though at least if it was Roland, he consoled himself, he'd have an excuse to punch the bastard.

Beside him Marianne shifted, mumbling something in her sleep. Bog directed his attention back to her, a smile settling over his face. They'd never really had the chance to do that whole waking-up-together thing before. Perhaps there was an upside to this.

Wrapping his arm further around her the Bog King moved in closer, careful not to crush her folded wings.

"Mm..." The fairy seemed to sense that; she rolled towards him, only for her legs to collide with his knees. Bog had been forced to scrunch himself right up under the sheets to stay warm. Fairy beds really weren't built to accommodate people of his height.

That woke Marianne up, at any rate. She yawned hugely and blinked at him with bleary, sleep-fogged eyes. Bog found himself too busy getting lost in those to notice when she started to frown.

"You should've left last night."

"And g'morning to you, too," he grumbled, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I'm serious, Bog. What if my dad finds"-

"Marianne? You awake yet?"

The fairy groaned, smacking a hand to her forehead as knocking started up behind her bedroom door.

"I am now, Dawn! Go away."

"But I need your help!" her sister protested. "I lost my notes for that dinner I was helping Dad plan, and I wanted this to be perfect so I need to find them!" Bog imagined Dawn stamping her foot.

"Have you checked under the mountain range of clothes in your room?"

"Marianne!"

The doorknob rattled. Sensing trouble, Bog glanced at the fairy beside him.

"Ye did lock the door, right?"

Marianne bit her lip. "I can't remember."

Cursing under his breath the goblin yanked the sheets up over his head, hunching his shoulders so nothing would stick out at the top. He wasn't a moment too soon - there was a crash as Dawn flung the door open, followed by pattering footsteps that skidded to a halt when the blonde princess gasped.

Her shock quickly turned into giggles, however.

"Boggy, you know your feet are sticking way out, right?"

Bog swore a second time and Marianne swatted him.

"Also you're kinda... really big. I would've known you were under there anyway."

"Well it was worth a shot," he retorted, poking his head back above the covers to aim a halfhearted glare at Dawn. The princess laughed again.

"Mari, how were you planning on getting him out of here?"

"This means you won't tell Dad, right?" Marianne asked desperately, bolting upright.

"Of course I won't! You covered for me when I wanted to go to that party Sunny asked me to! Sooo..." Dawn hovered off the floor slightly. "How do we sneak him out without Dad knowing?"

"'He' has a name, y'know."

"Hush, you," Marianne said. "If you hadn't fallen asleep we wouldn't need to worry about this. You're supposed to leave, not stay and cuddle."

"Aha!" Dawn exclaimed, at the same time as Bog protested with a "Well excuse me for being exhausted!"

"I knew this wasn't a new thing!"

"It was those bloody mushrooms' faults!"

"Both of you, quiet!" Marianne insisted. "D'you want Dad to hear us all?"

They shut up, but Bog didn't go down without a decent stab at sulking. That, of course, was noticed by Marianne.

"I was teasing, anyway, you big larva," she sighed, leaning down to kiss him. The goblin instantly perked up and returned it, only to be interrupted by Dawn clearing her throat.

... Right. This was probably awkward for her. Especially considering that neither of the pair was wearing much.

"Ideas, Mari?"

"I guess I could hide him in my room till sunset?" Marianne suggested. Bog grimaced at that. Much as he'd enjoyed last night, he really needed to get back to his kingdom sooner rather than later.

Dawn, too, was shaking her head.

"That's risky," she replied. "We'd need to sneak food up to him, and you can't lock your door from the outside. If he did that while he was in here it'd look weird."

"Yeah, you're right," Marianne groaned. "Got anything better?"

"We could disguise him?"

"As what? A tree? Nobody round here's anywhere near as tall as him."

"Then what about... what about hiding him? In a box? Make it look like we're carrying something out of"-

The younger princess paused, then grinned.

"Wait - I've got an idea. Just let me go talk to Sunny..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bog wasn't entirely sure how his life had gotten to this point. He knew it had something to do with love potions and sword-wielding fairy princesses; but even having experienced those events himself, he was struggling to string them together in such a way that his current situation made sense.

His current situation happened to be 'getting dragged through a series of corridors whilst wrapped in a bedsheet.'

The sheet had been Dawn's idea, much like the rest of this bizarre scheme. She'd assured them that passage out of the palace had been secured, but that still left the matter of getting Bog through the palace in the first place. Hence the sheet, which he wore like a cloak. True, a giant, walking piece of fabric was just as conspicuous as the Bog King himself, but at least it was less distinctive. Even if the guards would recognise him anyway after anything more than an idle glance.

Mercifully they hadn't actually encountered anyone else yet - though that was probably due to Dawn flitting ahead and distracting any passersby with incessant chatter. Bog's affection for the little fairy had grown tenfold, in the face of her dedication to getting him out of this fix.

The princess in question hurried back into view, signalling frantically to the pair who'd been following her. Bog obligingly headed towards her while Marianne brought up the rear.

"Only one more corridor now."

They sprinted the last stretch, casting nervous glances left and right, and soon arrived at a set of plain double doors.

"Just through here," Dawn whispered, pushing them open. "He'll be bringing it in any minute now."

Bog slipped through into a small, cobbled yard, surrounded by walls on all sides. There was an archway opposite him, however - and voices were drifting through it.

"Morning, Sunny. Didn't know you were a delivery boy now."

"Oh, this is for a friend," a familiar voice replied. "She's not been feeling too great, so I said I'd take this over to the market for her."

"Why're you stopping here, then?"

"Dawn wanted to come with," he answered. "Am I good to go in and get her?"

The Bog King had to admit he was impressed with Sunny's acting. He knew the Fairy King disapproved of Dawn's choice for finally going steady, and the elf must've been terrified about lying to the royal guards.

The lies worked, though. Moments later a wagon trundled into view through the archway. The beetle pulling it gave them a cheery wave.

Marianne arched an eyebrow.

"He's gonna keep quiet about this, then?" she asked the elf on the cart.

"Yeah, don't worry," Sunny replied. "He owes me a favour. We gonna..." He caught sight of Bog and trailed off with a gulp. "We gonna, uh, load this up, then?"

Marianne nodded. She and Dawn hurried towards the wagon, with Bog following along behind.

The cart was piled high with leaves - clover and mint, mostly, as far as the monarch could tell. Working quickly, the two sisters pulled aside armfuls of these, lifting them up to create a gap beneath. Marianne caught Bog's eye and jerked her head towards the space.

"Get in."

The goblin dumped his sheet on the cobbles and scrambled into the wagon, lying flat on his stomach as Dawn and Marianne dropped the leaves back over him. He had to pull his knees in close again - elf-sized carts, it seemed, were about as big as fairy beds.

Once he was covered up the world went dark and turned quite uncomfortable. The planks he was lying on were rough and uneven, and the leaves made everything stifling. He knew he'd absolutely reek of mint, too, once he got out.

Still, this was a better alternative to the Fairy King finding out he'd been at the palace.

Bog gave a yelp as he felt sudden pressure on his wings. A moment later a similar weight joined it on the other side of the wagon, and he realised that the sisters had seated themselves atop the leaves.

Then he was treated to a generous helping of jolts, shakes and rattles as the beetle set off again, and the wagon rolled over the cobbles and out onto the road beyond. Bog cursed as his head bounced against the side of the cart.

This _really_ wasn't how he'd planned to spend his morning.

It was a small mercy, he supposed, that the ride didn't last too long. He'd still collected more bruises than he could count by the time they slammed to a stop, but at least it was finally over. The pressure on his back lifted and a second later the leaves were pulled aside again.

Bog sat up with a gasp, moving rather gingerly but grateful for air that wasn't stale and mint-scented. He recognised the nearby trees as ones that formed part of the border, and Marianne stood before him, smirking, with an armload of clover.

The Bog King scowled at her, but the effect was ruined somewhat when he winced.

"Ye were sitting on my wings."

The princess flung her burden at his face. Bog spluttered.

"You're welcome, by the way."

"Ah, ye'd have been in just as much trouble if we'd been caught."

He clambered out of the wagon, sending leaves flying everywhere, and wasn't above buzzing his wings pathetically in a bid for sympathy. That didn't go unnoticed.

"Aw, my poor Boggy baby," Marianne cooed, flitting over and wrapping her arms round him from behind. "Want me to kiss them better?" To demonstrate, she started nuzzling between the appendages in question.

"No!" Bog yelped, blushing and squirming away. "No. No, I"- He swallowed. "Maybe later?"

The fairy laughed, circling in front to pull him in for a kiss.

"I'll see if I can get away tomorrow," she smiled, when they came up for air. "Not risking you getting stuck in the palace again."

"Hey!" Sunny called from the front of the cart. "Marianne, you planning on leaving any time today?"

Bog whipped round to glare at the elf, who visibly quailed, but Marianne laid a hand on the goblin's arm.

"You and Dawn go on ahead," she said, with a pointed frown at Bog. "I'll catch you up."

As the cart rumbled off again the Bog King felt a swat to his shoulder.

"Don't scare Sunny like that," Marianne chided. "If it wasn't for him you'd still be back in my room."

"Ye say that like it's a bad thing," Bog grinned.

"You say _that_ like you assume I'd be in there with you," she replied, but she returned the smile and slid her arms round his shoulders. The goblin pulled her in for a final goodbye kiss, before Marianne slipped from his grip to shove playfully at his chest.

"Go on, get out of here before someone finds us," she laughed. "If word gets back to my dad about you being here he'll have a heart attack."

"We really should tell him about... us," Bog ventured. "The whole story, I mean."

"What you mean is 'Marianne, please could you explain, and preferably while I'm tucked safely away in my castle.'"

"Well..."

"I'll think about it," she grinned. "But what do I get in return?"

"Stop by tomorrow night and I'd be happy to show ye," Bog replied, waggling his eyebrows.

The last thing he saw before crossing the border was Marianne rolling her eyes.


End file.
